Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to nonvolatile memory devices and related methods of programming.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories based on whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power.
Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM), and examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), resistive read only memory (RRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), and flash memory.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of devices employing nonvolatile memory devices. As examples, nonvolatile memory devices are being used increasingly in MP3 players, digital cameras, cellular phones, camcorders, flash cards, solid state drives (SSDs), to name but a few. In addition, there has also been an increase in the overall storage capacity of nonvolatile memory devices, resulting in a tremendous amount of nonvolatile data storage in use today.